Culpabilité
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [/!\ SPOILERS S03E22 /!\] Rumple a soit disant confié sa dague à Belle. Mais elle ne représentait pas que sa puissance à cet instant-là. Elle représentait aussi sa confiance. Sa foi. Sa vie. Leur amour. Et comment se marier sans culpabilité dans cette union fondée sur un mensonge ? Car, ici, Belle n'avait jamais été qu'un alibi...


Alors ça fait longtemps que je voulais écrire cet OS et vu que je suis inspirée sur aucune de mes fics à chapitres aujourd'hui j'en ai profité. J'espère que vous apprécierez, c'est ma vision du mariage de Rumple et Belle, vous pouvez penser autre chose, c'est votre choix hein je ne m'impose pas ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour exprimer vos sentiments et votre avis et peut-être même si vous aussi vous l'avez perçu comme ça :3

Une bonne lecture~

* * *

**Culpabilité**

* * *

Alors ça y était.

Il le lui avait demandé.

Qui l'aurait cru ?

Il savait que c'était bien une nouvelle qui allait jaser, c'était certain.

Mais lui-même n'aurait jamais pensé voir une telle chose arriver.

Et pourtant.

S'il avait su, oh s'il s'était rappelé quelle importance accordaient les femmes à ces simples mots, à cette simple demande, alors il l'aurait peut-être fait plus tôt. Il aimait Belle plus que tout, et de la voir aussi ravissante, aussi réjouie, aussi radieuse lui avait volé un sourire. Peut-être ne s'était-il pas simplement senti prêt auparavant.

Tout était ensuite allé très vite. Le temps lui jouait des tours de toute façon dernièrement. Il n'arrivait plus à le suivre et cela se révélait parfois fatal. Indigne de sa réputation de Ténébreux.

Alors oui, Rumplestilskin avait demandé en mariage Belle, la jeune femme qui jadis avait été retenue prisonnière dans son palais.

Et même si les récents événements semblaient agiter beaucoup de monde, pour une fois dans sa vie, il prit la décision de ne pas s'en mêler. Puisque cette soirée était maintenant la sienne. Puisque cette soirée était celle de Belle.

Ils avaient été réunis un peu à l'écart de la ville, pour rester discrets. L'ambiance paraissait ainsi plus intime et puis, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec tout ce monde. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise, de toute façon. Depuis que son père l'avait abandonné, il avait perdu en même temps une part de son identité. Ce masque du Ténébreux qu'il avait placé devant son visage avait tendance à lui brûler la peau au fur et à mesure du temps.

Un début de crépuscule, et Belle faisait ses premiers pas vers lui. Ses premiers pas en tant que future mariée. Si le jour touchait à sa fin, la nuit, elle, ne faisait que débuter, et leur vie ensemble par la même occasion.

Il avait voulu savoir comment est-ce qu'elle avait prévu de se vêtir, mais sa tendre avait répondu en déposant son index sur sa bouche d'un air complice et mystérieux.

Ce soir était un événement important pour l'un autant que pour l'autre. Leur vie prenait un autre cours.

Et Rumplestilskin ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé alors qu'il attendait Belle, Belle qui portait tellement bien son nom... Belle elle l'était comme jamais il ne l'avais vue. Elle était magnifique.

Un petit chapeau blanc en guise de couvre-chef, d'un petit veston et d'une petite robe serrée, de tout blanc vêtue, un sourire illuminait son visage tandis qu'elle le rejoignait, accompagnée de son père. Père qui l'avait surpris tout de même à donner sa bénédiction. Il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement l'homme qu'elle allait épouser, et c'était bien réciproque. Enfin, il n'allait pas lui demander, si Belle avait été capable de le convaincre, tant mieux.

Archibald Hopper, Jiminy Cricket, quant à lui, souriait bêtement, apparemment ravi d'avoir été choisi comme témoin et ''prêtre'' de cette union.

Ils n'étaient que quatre à ce mariage, le marié, la mariée, le prêtre et la famille et témoin. Il n'y avait pas son petit-fils Henry, ni sa belle fille, Emma, ou les parents de celle-ci, trop occupé à recevoir un nouveau-né dans leur famille... Rumplestilskin ne sut s'il aurait aimé que son fils soit là.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en se remémorant son fils mort.

Il lui manquait tellement. Sa mort l'aurait brisé si Belle n'avait été là pour le soutenir. Neal, ce fils qu'il avait chéri, qu'il avait perdu dans sa bêtise et soif de vengeance et de puissance... S'il avait su que son propre fils aurait une liaison avec la fille des Charmants avant que la malédiction ne s'abatte sur le Royaume, il aurait sans honte ri haut et fort.

Belle l'avait a présent rejoint et lui souriait toujours, un sourire auquel il n'avait jamais pu répondre que par un sourire de retour. A ses mains son bouquet de fleurs blanches s'accordait parfaitement à sa tenue.

Blanches. Comme la pureté.

L'esprit de Rumplestilskin s'égara et il se mit soudainement à penser à Zelena, puis à Belle.

Il allait se marier avec Belle.

Mais à quel prix ?

Tout... tout n'était basé que... que sur mensonges. Tout cela n'était que mensonges, n'est-ce pas ? Faux, faux, faux, faux et encore faux...

Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Non, absolument pas. Il l'aimait, combien il l'aimait, il ne pourrait le dire, l'exprimer, c'était impossible. Il lui vouait un amour bien réel, il le savait, et elle le savait. C'était le plus important.

Mais la base de ce mariage était mensonger.

Lui même, Rumplestilskin alias Mr. Gold, était mensonger, illusionniste, fallacieux, trompeur, tartufe, hypocrite, fourbe et déloyale.

La base d'un couple, dit-on, est la confiance.

La base d'un couple, dit-on, est une confiance réciproque. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance alors que lui même ne croyait plus en lui ?

Où était ici la confiance lorsque... lorsque l'on fait sa demande en jurant sur une dague, en pure symbole de promesse, d'amour et de sincérité ?

Mais cette dague ne représentait pas que sa puissance à cet instant-là. Elle représentait aussi sa confiance. Sa foi. Sa vie. Leur véritable amour.

Alors Rumplestilskin a soit disant confié sa « précieuse dague » à un être digne de cette confiance, à quelqu'un de mature et de responsable, en gage de son amour et en demande de mariage. Et encore une fois, comment se marier sans culpabilité dans cette union fondée sur un mensonge ? Car, ici, Belle n'avait jamais été qu'un alibi, rien de plus.

Il ne s'était que _servi_ _d'elle_.

Cette demande était bien réelle, mais ce mariage est _faux. _

Il était défiguré par cette petite tache qui s'agrandissait au fil du temps qui s'écoulait depuis que lui, Rumplestilskin, a dû faire ce choix entre Belle et la vengeance. Et il l'avait choisie elle, la vengeance, la puissance, la destruction, le pouvoir.

Encore une fois, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Comme si sa vie avait été vouée à reproduire incessamment les mêmes erreurs.

Il avait tué Zelena en réponse à la mort de Neal dont elle était responsable, mais en mourant la Sorcière Verte avait gagné.

Elle avait gagné la culpabilité du Ténébreux.

Ses remords se répandaient en lui tel un venin de serpent contre lequel il ne saurait se défaire par n'importe quel moyen, il ne pourrait s'arracher à ce poison de sentiment qu'il le hantait. La honte, quelle honte pesait sur lui.

Son beau-père s'éloigna d'elle et Archie continuait d'afficher cette stupide expression béate aux futurs mariés.

- C'est un honneur pour moi de célébrer cette charmante union, déclara-t-il les yeux humides. Si vous souhaitez prononcez vos vœux...

Belle inspira un coup avant de se lancer dans ce petit discours qu'il redoutait.

- Rumplestilskin... Cette chose qu'on partage, ça n'a jamais été facile. Je t'ai perdu de nombreuses fois. Je t'ai perdu pour la noirceur, la faiblesse et... enfin la mort. Mais maintenant, je réalise... que je n'ai pas passé ma vie à te perdre. Je l'ai passée à te trouver.

Et elle ne voyait ce qu'il pensait, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait réellement fait, cette magnifique femme qui serait sienne dans moins de quelques minutes... Belle, la si pure Belle, la si sincère Belle...

C'était à son tour de s'exprimer, parce qu'il le devait. Il ne sentait juste plus son corps, tout semblait s'être figé en son for intérieur. Ses lèvres se mirent à remuer mais il ne les sentaient pas se toucher, il lâchait des mots et ils ne savait plus ce qu'ils signifiaient et s'entendait à peine les prononcer.

- Belle, quand on s'est rencontré, je n'étais pas que mal-aimé et pas affectueux. J'étais l'ennemi de l'amour.

Quelle douce ironie.

- L'amour ne m'avait amené que peine, reprit-il. J'avais élevé des tours autour de moi. Mais tu les as brisé. Tu m'as ramené à la maison. Tu as amené de la lumière dans ma vie. Et chassé toute la noirceur...

Sa tête le lançait, une voix le harcelait à ses mots : _« menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur ! »_

- Et... Et je te jure de ne jamais oublier la distance entre ce que j'étais et ce que je suis, finit-il en lui prenant délicatement la main afin de pouvoir lui glisser l'anneau de leur union.

Quelle avalanche de mensonges, quelle succession de non-dits honteux et inexcusables...

Il était surpris par ses gestes, il pensait trembler mais rien de tel, non. Au contraire, ces gestes paraissaient déterminés et semblaient démontrer à quel point il était sûr de ce qu'il entreprenait avec elle.

- Je te dois plus que je ne peux le dire.

Au moins cette seule phrase aura été honnête.

Il releva la tête et la fixa droit dans les yeux :

- Comment peux-tu voir l'homme derrière le monstre, je ne le saurai jamais.

Elle avait pensé pouvoir le sauver, mais il n'était rien de plus qu'un menteur, un menteur traître qui n'osait plus se voir lui-même dans un glace.

- Mais ce monstre a disparu.

Et ce sentiment le ronge, il le ronge au plus profond de lui-même et le rend malade à se dégoûter de lui-même.

- Et l'homme qui est en dessous a peut-être des défauts... mais comme nous tous. Et je t'aime pour ça.

Belle ne saura jamais qu'à ses mots elle lui avait brisé le cœur.

- Parfois le meilleur livre a la couverture la plus poussiéreuse.

Si Rumplestilskin tentait de s'empêcher d'y songer, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre, c'était inéluctable, il ne pourrait plus le cacher. La vérité finit toujours par se faire savoir, le tout est de voir comment est-ce qu'elle se fait connaître.

Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, Belle l'apprendrait.

- Et parfois la meilleure tasse de thé est ébréchée.

Et c'est à ce moment où il allait l'embrasser, les larmes aux yeux, que le Ténébreux sut que ce mariage venait de graver sa faute.

Et que jamais plus il ne pourrait la rattraper.

Parce que la femme qui aura toujours été là pour l'aider à se relever... parce que la femme qui aura toujours été là pour l'aider à se relever serait alors la personne qui le lui en voudrait le plus au monde.


End file.
